Seja Perfeito!
by Lyaoi
Summary: AU Yaoi Casal Principal: Camus e Milo. Camus é o apresentador de um famoso Reality Show e seu novo desafio é transformar Milo em um homem perfeito, mas isso é só o começo. 8 Capítulo online
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Camus é apresentador de um programa de TV chamado "Seja Perfeito". O programa consiste em Camus, com a ajuda de alguns especialistas, treinar um homem normal, às vezes sem modos, bruto ou feio... Por um mês e torná-lo perfeito, tanto em postura, como em estilo e modo de falar. Normalmente eram as namoradas que inscreviam o "escolhido", sem o seu consentimento. Isso dava muito trabalho para Camus, mas ele era muito bom em seu trabalho e sempre tinha um bom resultado. "Seja Perfeito" estava sendo um sucesso na Grécia tanto pelas dicas de moda, receitas, etiqueta... Como pelo apresentador, que fazia as mulheres delirarem com seu sotaque francês.


	2. Dia 1

Agradeço á Celly M, Anushka-chan, drica de aries, Golden Goddesses, Dark BiBi e principalmente á Caliope Amphora e a Belier que me inspiraram. (Astro do Rock é a melhor fic que eu já li!).

Se for necessário dizer:

-...- Indica fala.

"..." Indica Pensamento.

(...) Indica as minhas opiniões, observações e explicações.

Bem, começando a história...

1º Capítulo

Camus chegou na sala de reunião, um pouco adiantado, como sempre. A sala, graças a Deus tinha ar condicionado. Achava que ia derreter naquele inferno de 40°C. Era o primeiro dia do mês, isso significava que receberia um novo desafio. Encontrou os gêmeos, Saga, o diretor e Kanon, o produtor.

- Bonjour Saga, Kanon. – Cumprimentou-os educadamente e sentou-se em seu lugar da mesa.

Logo começaram a chegar os profissionais que o ajudavam no trabalho.

- Oi! – Disse Afrodite, o estilista sueco que iria transformar o "escolhido" na parte visual. Mudar seu guarda-roupa, cuidar da pele, cabelo...

- Bom dia – Falou Mu, um tibetano dono de uma rede de restaurantes conhecida pela comida alternativa. Ele sempre exigia uma dieta balanceada do "escolhido", além de ensiná-lo a cozinhar.

- Bom dia. – Disse Shaka, um indiano treinado nas artes da yoga e meditação que ensinava ao "escolhido" o segredo destas técnicas.

- Olá, gente! - Aldebaran, era um brasileiro do tamanho de um armário, muito simpático, e um bom personal treiner.

-... -Máscara da Morte, um italiano lutador de artes marciais e professor de defesa pessoal.

- Buenos dias! – Disse Shura, um espanhol, professor de esgrima (Um esporte clássico sempre vem bem).

- Ae, gente! - Aioria era o câmera mais concorrido da TV, sempre pegava os melhores ângulos.

- Tudo beleza? - Aioros, irmão de Aioria era o responsável pela iluminação, edição... Era muito competente, o verdadeiro faz-tudo.

Juntos com Camus, que além de apresentar o programa ensinava regras de etiqueta e compostura ao "escolhido", eram os responsáveis pelo programa.

- E então, onde está o "escolhido"? – Perguntou MdM, já irritado.

- Deve estar chegando. A pontualidade é uma coisa que devem melhorar nele. – Falou Saga.

Camus já não gostando desta pessoa "Que falta de comprometimento!".

------------------

Fazia uma semana que havia recebido uma carta do programa "Seja Perfeito", o desafiando. Resolveu participar, não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Ele conhecia o programa, mas nunca tinha parado para assistir (talvez assim, não participasse). Muitas amigas já tinham conversado com ele á respeito, principalmente sobre o apresentador. O que será que elas viam nele? Agora iria descobrir. Arrumou-se rapidamente, tentando melhorar as olheiras, sem sucesso.

Não tinha dormido bem aquela noite. Na verdade fazia tempos que não tinha uma noite decente, desde que terminou o namoro com Saga... Bem, agora o ex era passado, o problema é que não tinha encontrado ninguém para ocupar aquele vazio.

De qualquer forma saiu correndo de casa, rumo á Santuário TV. Era o primeiro dia de um longo mês. O tempo em Atenas estava absurdamente quente, mas gostava do calor.

Chegou á sala da reunião. Levou um choque quando viu Saga, mas se controlou. "Então é deste programa que ele é diretor?".

- Olá, Milo! Fico feliz de saber que pode vir. Você não está muito bem, mas não se preocupe, esta equipe pode fazer milagres! – Disse Saga, ao vê-lo.

Foi apresentado e acolhido por todos, bem... Quase todos.

- Bonjour, meu nome é Camus, muito prazer – Disse friamente – Se temos que conviver por um mês espero que esta falta de pontualidade não se torne um hábito.

- Calma! Acabamos de nos conhecer! Você é o apresentador certo? Acredite, você ainda terá muito trabalho comigo. – Disse Milo o desafiando.

- Eu não tenho dúvida disso. – Rebateu Camus.

- Bem, vamos começar – Disse Afrodite, interrompendo a briga – Temos muito trabalho pela frente.

Todos foram saindo da sala deixando os gêmeos para trás.

- Você acha que nosso plano vai dar certo? – Perguntou Kanon.

- Eu acho que sim, mas vai demorar. Foi fácil colocar o Milo no programa sem uma pré-seleção. O problema é que o francês é osso duro de roer. – Falou Saga.

- Mas se eles se entenderem, vão ser um belo casal. Eu queria que eles fossem felizes como nós. – Disse Kanon, que apesar da antiga relação do irmão com Milo, gostava do rapaz.

- Se nós seguirmos o plano eles serão – Disse Saga dando um selinho em Kanon. – Só precisamos de ajuda.

-----------------------------------

Logo seguiram para o set de filmagem, onde cada um tinha sua sala. Foram até a sala de Camus, que era a principal. Começaram a fazer a agenda de Milo, que ficou assim:

Segunda a Sexta:

10:00

Treino com Deba

11:00

Defesa pessoal com MdM

12:00

Culinária com Mu

13:00

Esgrima com Shura

14:00

Yoga e meditação com Shaka

15:00

Spa com Afrodite

16:00

Etiqueta com Camus

17:00

Entrevista com Camus

Sábado - Testes:

13:00

Luta com MdM

14:00

Cozinhar com Mu

15:00

Duelo com Shura

16:00

Corrida com Deba

17:00

Relaxamento com Shaka

18:00

Compras com Afrodite

19:00

Maquiagem com Afrodite

20:00

Jantar com Camus

- Então está tudo pronto. Milo acompanhe o Deba para o seu primeiro treino. "Não que você precise". Pensa Camus olhando para o físico de Milo. Segundos depois se repreende por ter pensado isso. "Mon Dieu! O que estou pensando?".

Milo atende Camus prontamente. "Pena que a minha primeira aula não seja de Etiqueta". "O que eu estou pensando? Eu não quero ter aula com o Camus, ele é muito frio, parece não ter sentimentos!".

Milo se deu muito bem com Deba. Ele já estava em forma e era bem musculoso. O problema começou depois. No primeiro dia já brigou com MdM, quase se matou ao descobrir o que teria que comer. Atrapalhou-se todo em esgrima, esteve a ponto de distender algum músculo em yoga. Quando chegou a vez do spa, Milo nem acreditava. "Agora eu vou relaxar um pouco".

--------------------------------

Afrodite estava pensando no que Saga disse á pouco. Realmente Milo e Camus eram perfeitos um para o outro, apesar das brigas... Ele já tinha começado a fazer a sua parte: Já tinha preparado Camus para a aula de etiqueta e para a entrevista, deixando-o lindo! Agora faria o mesmo com Milo. "Eu só queria ver a reação deles ao se encontrar".

- Milo! Que bom que chegou. Hoje como é o primeiro dia eu vou te maquiar, melhorar um pouco com essas olheiras e também cuidar do seu cabelo, que vai ficar lindo! Eu adorei estes cachos naturais e a cor então... É um tipo de azul que não se encontra normalmente! Só precisamos dar uma repicada... Ah, e separei uma roupa para você, esta deve estar suada.

(Afrodite era estilista, mas ficou desde muito pequeno indo e vindo de salões de beleza. Agora era também um ótimo cabeleireiro e conhecia muitos tipos de creme e maquiagem).

- Eu acho que é isso por hoje. Com a dieta do Mu – Milo fez uma careta – A sua pele vai melhorar muito. Agora corre, que o francês não gosta de atraso. Aproveita!

"Aproveitar o que? Eu heim?" Pensou, chegando á sala de Camus.

- Vejo que não se atrasou. – Disse Camus. "Milo está realmente lindo. O Afrodite faz milagres", pensou quando viu Milo com a calça jeans surrada e a camisa branca.

"Meu Deus" Camus estava com uma calça preta e uma camisa de linho também preta. Tinha uma maquiagem suave que embelezava a pele pálida. "O que fizeram com esse homem? Ele está lindo!".

- Já que você chegou na hora, não vamos nos atrasar! – Sentou-se á mesa e pediu que Milo também sentasse. – Agora, vamos fingir que estamos em um Chá. Você com certeza está com fome, mas tenha calma e se sirva do que quiser.

Milo nem ouviu. Pegou duas fatias de bolo, serviu chá, e abocanhou um pão de queijo.

- Nós vamos ter muito trabalho! – Disse Camus desolado, balançando a cabeça. – Você mal chegou e já cometeu 4 erros.

- O que eu fiz? – Pergunta Milo de boca cheia.

- Cinco. – Completou Camus – Primeiro pegou duas fatias de bolo de uma vez só. Segundo serviu chá e não ofereceu, terceiro meteu um pão de queijo quase inteiro na boca, quarto se serviu rápido demais, quase derrubando tudo na toalha e quinto falou de boca cheia.

- Puxa! Dá um desconto, eu estou com muita fome.

- Mas você não passou no meu teste, tem muito que melhorar. Vamos começar de novo.

- OK. Fazer o que...- Milo não tinha ido com a cara de Camus. Ele era muito distante e educado demais!

- Certo, nós nos sentamos. Você pega um pedaço de bolo... Quando você se serve de chá, pergunta se eu quero... – "O Milo é muito porco. Eu não vou suportar ele por um mês inteiro".

- Você quer?

- Sim, obrigada.

Na hora que Milo está servindo o chá, ele toca acidentalmente na mão de Camus e este estremece ligeiramente. "Espero que Milo não tenha percebido!". E Milo não percebeu. Ele estava ocupado pensando na maciez da pele de Camus. Os dois fingiram que nada aconteceu e continuaram a "aula".

Depois da aula de Etiqueta, Camus como apresentador do programa, entrevistou Milo:

- Onde você nasceu?

- Na Ilha de Milos.

- Milo, que faculdade você fez?

- Teatro, eu sou um ótimo ator. – Falou se achando.

- No que você trabalha atualmente?

- Eu dou aula de teatro em uma escola.

- Milo, como você consegue se descrever?

- Eu sou muito desligado. Adoro conversar e sou muito curioso.

"Ele esqueceu de dizer sensual". Como foi o seu primeiro dia no programa?

- Eu achei muito difícil, e ainda não consegui acreditar na dieta que vou fazer. Esgrima é um esporte muito chique para mim...

- Qual a aula que você mais gostou?

- Acho que foi o treino, pois já estou acostumado a treinar. "Que nada, a aula que ganhou de longe foi a sua, só de poder te ver, já valeu a pena... Eu estou enlouquecendo!".

- Hoje foi só o primeiro dia. "Você não precisa de mais treino". Você ainda tem um mês para se aperfeiçoar. Bem, este dia foi bem agitado. Não percam o próximo episódio, para descobrir como foram os primeiros testes de Milo.

Aioria parou de gravar e disse:

- Perfeito. Essa edição vai ser um sucesso. Agora eu vou para casa, ninguém merece ficar gravando o dia inteiro. Disse antes de sair rapidamente. Deixar os dois sozinhos era a sua parte no plano de Saga.

- Claro, não temos mais o que fazer aqui. Eu também vou embora. – Disse Camus, querendo sair dali. Dirigiu-se a sua mesa e começou a guardar as coisas. Não suportaria deixar as coisas desarrumadas, por mais que quisesse ir embora.

- Ai! Eu estou todo dolorido. Alguém pode pedir para o MdM pegar leve da próxima vez? – Reclamou Milo se levantando. – Camus espera.

Camus que já ia saindo se virou a contra gosto. Queria se ver livre do grego.

- O que foi?

- Por que você é tão frio?

- Eu não te devo satisfações. – Disse se afastando.

- Mas uma pessoa não pode ser assim normalmente – Disse Milo, enquanto ia atrás de Camus. Não queria sair sem resposta, estava começando a sentir algo diferente pelo francês e queria entendê-lo melhor.

- Eu não vou falar da minha vida para você! – Disse e foi finalmente embora.

Milo ainda ficou um tempo parado pensando. "Se ele não quer falar da vida dele, quer disser que alguma coisa realmente aconteceu. O que será?".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elektra 666:

Oi! Esta é a minha 1ª fic, por isso peguem leve ao deixar reviews. Além do CamusXMilo e do SagaXKanon, que ficou subentendido, pretendo colocar ShakaXMu, AioriaXMarin, e estou em dúvida entre ShuraXAioros e ShuraXShina. Espero a opinião de vocês, para o bem ou para o mal.Beijos para todos que leram até aqui. Espero que gostem!


	3. Dia 5

Este capítulo é dedicado especialmente para: Mikage-sama, Arizu Ozaki de Lioncourt, drica de aries e á minha amiga DAI.

Dia 5

Sexta-feira

Camus estava chegando em casa. Sexta-feira significava para ele, uma semana de trabalho bem feito. Estava acabado, por mais que não demonstrasse, ele estava muito confuso. Isso estava começando a afetar o trabalho. As brigas com Milo provavam isso. Milo... Alguma coisa naquele grego o desconsertava. Ele era extremamente provocante em tudo o que fazia! Era só chegar perto de Milo que sua frieza e indiferença iam para o espaço. "O que está acontecendo comigo?".

------------------------------

Era sexta-feira e Milo tinha acabado de sair do "Santuário TV". Não agüentava mais as "aulas", estava no programa há uma semana e ainda não fazia nada direito. Os treinos estavam puxados, estava queimando a comida, não conseguia acertar os movimentos na esgrima, estava próximo de quebrar alguns ossos... Pelo menos estava ficando mais bonito, com o cabelo bem-tratado e ainda tinha... Camus... Ele era muito estranho, varias vezes estivemos a ponto de brigar, a única coisa que os salvava nestas horas era o autocontrole imenso de Camus. Apesar de tudo não estava cansado e resolveu sair para beber em algum bar.

Ainda era cedo, mas começou a beber. Quando o bar lotou foi para a pista de dança. Depois de ser alvo de muitos olhares femininos e masculinos, resolveu sentar novamente e talvez arrumar companhia.

Não precisou esperar muito. Uma coisa que sabia era que quando queria, conseguia ser extremamente sensual (Não só quando queria). Uma morena muito bonita logo sentou ao seu lado.

- Você está acompanhado? – Falou em um tom m tanto malicioso.

Já estava meio bêbado e revolveu provocar - Agora estou – Respondeu Milo, no mesmo tom. Ele tinha tido um dia cheio e o sábado não prometia ser mais tranqüilo. Tudo o que queria agora era ter um namorado ou namorada com quem passar a noite, mas como isso era impossível, no momento, se contentava com a morena.

Logo ela já se aproximava para um beijo. Continuaram "ficando", até que Milo, fala sem perceber em meio a um gemido.

Ele pode não ter percebido, mas a morena que estava com ele percebeu e parou o beijo na hora. – Como assim? Você me chamou pelo nome de um homem, seu VIADO! – Foi saindo de perto irritada.

Milo não estava acreditando, "Como eu posso ter feito isso sem perceber. Será que estou apaixonado novamente? Por quem?". Não esperou mais e foi atrás da morena.

- Hei, garota! Qual foi o nome que eu falei?

- Como assim, nem você sabe. É pior do que eu pensava! O nome que você falou foi Camus... Camus! – Repetiu e foi sentar-se o mais longe possível.

Milo ficou parado em choque.

Elektra 666:

Agora as coisas vão começar a acontecer! O próximo capítulo está quase pronto. Semana-que-vem eu posto aqui.

Agora as reviews:

Mikage-sama: Muito obriga por ser a primeira a comentar! Eu ia fazer só a parte do Milo, mas como você queria saber o que aconteceu com o Camus... Eu mudei. Beijos.

Arizu Ozaki de Lioncourt: Que bom que você gostou! Se a votação continuar assim, eu vou fazer um ShuraXAioros especial para você. Beijos.

drica de aries: Eu não acredito que você está lendo a minha fanfic! Eu sou sua fã, já li todas as suas fics e adorei! Você me conhece de uma review do "soneto da perdida esperança". Obrigada pela força. Beijos.

Dai: Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Beijos.


	4. Dia 6

Sábado

Dia 6

O sábado chegou e com ele os testes de Milo.

Chegou atrasado. Mas logo começou a lutar com MdM. O italiano não estava para conversa, foi logo para cima de Milo e o derrubou de primeira. É... O teste não foi bem.

Chegou acabado da cozinha do Mu. Depois de tomar um chá (100 natural), começou o teste de culinária. Não demorou muito, só o suficiente para queimar a comida, (deixando-a intragável), além, é claro de inutilizar a panela francesa do Mu. Agradeceu a Deus que Mu fosse calmo e por mais raiva que sentisse não demonstrasse.

Saiu da Cozinha para encontrar um espanhol o esperando. Tinha que admitir que havia melhorado um pouco na esgrima, mas nada que o salvasse de uma nota baixa.

Saiu da sala para procurar Deba. O encontrou em uma pista de corrida anexa ao pátio onde sempre treinavam. Correram por uma hora, com o Sol a pino. Milo ficou no bagaço, mas se saiu bem.

A primeira parte do teste de Shaka foi muito boa. Tratava-se de uma massagem relaxante, exatamente o que precisava. Mas foi só um preparo para o que vinha depois. Uma sessão de meditação. Esforçou-se muito e conseguiu um resultado aceitável.

Chegou na sala de Afrodite, com um aspecto ruim (E com um cheiro pior ainda!).

Foi direto para o chuveiro.

- Milo, anda, que nós precisamos encontrar algumas roupas para você.

- Afrodite, vai com calma, eu não agüento mais.

- Mas se você ficar aqui, não vai ter roupa para o jantar com o Camus. – Dava para notar no tom de voz, que ele queria falar algo mais com aquela frase.

- OK, mas só porque eu não quero levar bomba em etiqueta também. – Falou, mas é claro que pensava diferente. "Eu não quero que o Camus fique com nojo de mim". Depois de pensar durante parte da noite anterior, resolveu que gostava de Camus e ia tentar conquistá-lo.

Foram ao shopping e compraram muitas roupas. Milo não agüentava mais. Certo, tinha comprado o que precisava e passado no teste de bom gosto. Isso era o que importava, mas vendo Afrodite no estado que estava, parecia que o sueco era uma daquelas compradoras compulsivas.

- Afrodite, a nossa hora de compras está acabando, vamos voltar.

- Claro Milucho, não sou eu que vou fazer você se atrasar para o encontro.

"Encontro?".

Depois da maquiagem...

Milucho! Às vezes me surpreendo com o meu talento.

Milo estava realmente lindo. Com uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca. Usava uma maquiagem especial para a TV (todos os que fazem novelas, filmes, etc... tem que usar uma maquiagem por causa da iluminação.), muito suave, a não ser pelo delineador preto, que destacavam o lindo azul de seus olhos.

- Você está pronto pra arrasar o coração do f... – Viu que ia falar demais. "Eu sou muito burro, quase digo francês! Tenho que ficar quieto".

- O que?

- Hã? Ah, eu disse: Você está pronto para arrasar o coração das fãs.

Milo achou aquela confusão muito estranha, mas resolveu esquecer. Despediu-se e saiu da sala.

Aioria desligou a câmera e disse:

- Milo eu tenho que falar com Aioros, você sabe, coisas de irmão. Vai até o carro da Santuário, que eles vão te levar pro restaurante. Daqui uns 15 minutos eu estarei lá. – Disse, indo falar com Aioros.

Milo foi prontamente até o carro. Não queria deixar Camus esperando. Aquele lá teria um ataque se ele se atrasasse.

----------------------------

Estava na porta do restaurante. Não que Milo estivesse atrasado... Ainda. O problema, é que estava inquieto. A confusão só ia aumentando, não entendia mais o que se passava na sua cabeça. Sabia que a razão era Milo, mas o que isso significava? Que odiava Milo? Que se irritava com o modo de ser dele? Ou seria outra coisa? Talvez estivesse apaix...

Esqueceu de tudo que estava pensando (Pena, ele chegou perto!), quando Milo saiu do carro. O grego estava divino. Parecia o próprio Adônis, o deus que a todos encantava com sua beleza. Disfarçou o seu espanto, olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Você está atrasado. – Disse na costumeira indiferença.

O grego não respondeu, na verdade nem ouviu o que o outro disse. "A cada dia que passa parece que ele fica mais bonito". Camus estava usando uma roupa inteiramente preta. Já tinha notado que Camus só usava esta cor. Não que se sentisse irritado por isso. Pelo contrário. O preto realçava a palidez angelical de Camus... Apesar da cor, aquela roupa era muito diferente das que ele normalmente usava. Era de seda e um tanto mais justa...

Parou de fitá-lo como um abobado, quando Camus se aproximou e perguntou onde estava Aioria.

- Ah... Ele ficou falando com o Aioros, disse que chegará mais tarde.

- Não vamos ficar aqui fora. A mesa está reservada, vamos sentar.

Milo o acompanhou sem nem pestanejar.

Ficaram meia hora, se encarando, só pensando em como um afetava o outro. Só acordaram do transe, quando o celular de Camus tocou.

- Aioria, onde você está?

- Aconteceu um problema com a câmera e eu não vou poder gravar o teste hoje, vamos transferir para amanhã.

- Mas o Milo já está aqui...

- Já que vocês estão no restaurante, não me esperem para comer.

-------------------------------

Desligou sem esperar resposta.

- Vocês acham que ele engoliu? – Perguntou Aioria aos outros.

- Acho que sim, ele deve ter mais coisa para pensar. – Disse Saga.

- Eu não estava mais agüentando ver eles se encarando. – Comentou Afrodite fitando MdM, com um olhar suspeito.

- Verdade, com tanta coisa melhor pra fazer... – MdM olhou sugestivamente para Afrodite.

- Deixem isso para mais tarde, seus pervertidos. – Repreendeu Aioros.

- Vocês querem calar a boca? – Kanon estava irritado.

- Assim não dá para ouvir nada. – Completou Shura.

- Como posso ser amigo dessa gente – Disse Aldebaran divertido.

Ninguém percebeu, mas tinha duas pessoas na mesa que também estavam fora do ar, só se encarando.

Eles estavam em uma mesa no andar superior do restaurante, só espiando, pra ver se acontecia alguma coisa. Aioria estava filmando o casal, depois Aioros editaria a fita e melhoraria o áudio, então poderiam até ouvir o que estavam conversando.

--------------------------------

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Milo, ao notar o olhar pasmo de Camus.

- Aioria disse que teve um problema com a câmera e não poderá vir. Ele disse que amanhã, nós filmaremos o teste.

- Já que estou aqui, eu vou jantar. O dia foi puxado, estou morrendo de fome! – Disse empolgado.

Camus foi rápido e falou – Muita calma nessa hora. Eu ia para casa, mas já vi que seria um perigo te deixar sozinho em um restaurante chique como este.

Pediram o prato principal, enquanto começavam a tomar um excelente vinho tinto.

O jantar tinha começado á tempos e parecia que ainda ia demorar a acabar.

Já haviam comido, e surpreendentemente para o francês, Milo tinha se portado de maneira exemplar. (Ele andava praticando, para impressionar Camus).

Já haviam perdido a conta de tudo o que tinham bebido (Será que isso vai dar certo?). Milo estava espantado com a espontaneidade de Camus, agora que estava "alegre". Mas ele não ficava para trás, mais um pouco e estaria realmente bêbado.

Começaram a falar de seus antigos relacionamentos (Conheçam o verdadeiro Camus!).

- O Saga tinha brigado com o Kanon, por causa de algumas atitudes suspeitas que ele tinha. Saga estava arrasado, mas eu o consolei e acabamos namorando. Eu amava o Saga, mas quando ele fez as pazes com o Kanon, resolvi que seria melhor que eles ficassem juntos, afinal eles realmente se amavam. – Confessou Milo.

Camus não parecia muito surpreso - Eu entendo perfeitamente, eu também fiz isso pelo Kanon (Não me matem!), quando eles voltaram a se falar.

Milo arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Você e o Kanon... – Milo sentia algo que não sabia explicar, seria... Ciúmes?

- É, nós namoramos, mas foi coisa rápida, apesar de eu gostar muito dele, sabia que não era a pessoa certa.

- E quando você sabe quem é a pessoa certa? – Logo se arrependeu, com medo que Camus ficasse com raiva da indiscrição. Mas nada aconteceu. (É... O Kamus está bêbado mesmo.).

- Eu acredito que vai ser uma pessoa que... Consiga enxergar o modo como eu sou de verdade... Nas minhas condições normais, bêbado não vale. – Sorriu - E que goste de mim, apesar da minha frieza...

Milo estava adorando conhecer aquela face de Kamus, ele estava tão encantador e... Doce.

Sem pensar no que fazia (Que novidade...), Milo foi se aproximando de Camus, estava quase o beijando.

Camus estava entregue, também queria beijar o grego. Podia sentir a respiração quente de Milo em seu rosto...

- Me desculpem pela intromissão, mas o restaurante já vai fechar. – Disse um garçom. (Não foi dessa vez!).

- Ah... Três Bien (Está bem) me traga a conta, s'il vous plaît (Por favor)... – Disse Camus, acordando.

--------------------------

- Eu vou arrancar a cabeça daquele garçom! – Disse MdM.

- Chegou muito perto... – Disseram Saga e Kanon em uníssono.

- Eu não acredito! – Falou Afrodite.

- Pelo menos fizemos algum progresso. – Disse Aldebaran.

- Estou louco para fazer a edição... – Confessou Aioros.

- Vamos para casa... – Disse Aioria, não agüentava mais filmar.

Shaka e Mu pararam de se encarar.

- Já acabou? – Pergunta Mu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunta Shaka.

- Em que mundo vocês vivem! Não viram o que acabou de acontecer! Ou quase acontecer... – Disse Shura irado. Parece que quando aqueles dois ficavam juntos desligavam...

- Eles quase se beijaram. Agora vamos embora, antes que feche. –Disse Afrodite. Queria muito ir para casa... Com um certo italiano.

-------------------------

Camus pagou a conta (com o dinheiro do programa) e os dois saíram do restaurante. Ambos ficaram calados, apenas lembrando do que quase aconteceu... Quando chegaram no ponto do táxi (Se beber não dirija!), se separaram e seguiram para casa. Tinham muito que pensar.

Continua...

Reverência á fic "Tempestade" da Senhorita Mizuki.

Elektra 666:

Eu acredito que vocês queiram me matar agora, mas acalmem-se, a hora do beijo vai chegar.

Sobre as Reviews:

Mikage-sama: Agora deu para ver que a atração é recíproca, mas e o amor? Será que o Kamus vai se dar conta de seus sentimentos? Não perca os próximos capítulos. Beijos.

Arisu Ozaki de Lioncourt: O ultimo capítulo foi curto, porque eu pretendia juntá-lo com este. Eu separei por causa da diferença de dia. Beijos.

drica de áries: É claro que eu sou sua fã, e pode ter certeza que eu não sou a única. É uma pena que eu não use o MSN, mas você tem ORKUT? Se tiver me adiciona. É "ELEKTRA 8". Eu já tenho os próximos 2 capítulos prontos, mas não vou postar tudo de uma vez. Beijos.


	5. Dia 7

Esse é um capítulo curto, mas até que é importante. Domingo eu posto o próximo.

Domingo

Dia 7

"Como o Aioria não foi no jantar ontem, nós vamos ter que fazer o teste hoje. Como eu vou encarar o Milo depois do que aconteceu?" Pensava Camus. Ele estava muito abalado, senão envergonhado do que fez. "Como é que eu fui falar sobre o Kanon? Pelo menos eu não falei sobre a Claire... E ainda teve aquele quase-beijo". Tinha pensado sobre o 'beijo' a noite inteira e a tarde também. "Eu só vou fingir que nada aconteceu". Pensou enquanto chegava no restaurante.

------------------------------------

"É hoje que o francês me mata" Milo estava receoso. "Não queria me encontrar com ele tão cedo". Pensava, realmente frustrado. "Eu queria muito ter beijado o Camus, ele simplesmente me tira o pouco de razão que tenho... Mas pensando bem encará-lo hoje seria muito pior se o beijo tivesse acontecido... Eu só vou fingir que nada aconteceu". Pensou saindo de casa.

------------------------------------

Milo ficou desconsertado quando viu Camus. O francês estava com sua habitual postura altiva, muito diferente da mostrada na noite anterior. Resolveu se concentrar em utilizar os talheres certos e se manter com uma postura aceitável para a ocasião.

Mantinha-se de cabeça baixa, pois tinha certeza de que, se olhasse nos profundos olhos azul-escuro de Camus, perderia a concentração.

Camus procurava prestar atenção nas mãos de Milo, para ver se ele segurava os talheres corretamente e se conseguia se servir sem derrubar nada.

- Parfait (perfeito) Milo, você passou no teste.

Finalmente a tortura acabou, depois de meia-hora que pareceu uma eternidade. Não sabiam o que era pior, o esforço que faziam para se concentrar ou o esforço que faziam para não se encararem. Por mais que quisessem disfarçar, ambos queriam saber o que o outro tinha achado da noite.

- Ae gente! Essa câmera é muito pesada, eu to morto! Eu vou para casa, até amanhã.

Aquilo já estava virando hábito. Sempre quando Aioria desligava a câmera, achava uma desculpa para sair e deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Camus me desculpa por ontem – Disse se referindo ao "quase beijo".

- Non se preocupe, nous (nós) estávamos bêbados. – Falou o francês secamente.

- Eu ainda vou descobrir porque você é tão frio. – Disse Milo, mais para si, do que para Camus.

- Nem tente se meter na minha vida. – Disse Camus, tentando sem sucesso se manter distante.

- Você é um cubo de gelo!

- Eu non vou me rebaixar a ponto de te responder. – Disse o francês saindo em seguida.

- Camus... Não me deixe sozinho...

---------------------------------

Enquanto voltava para casa Camus pensava "Milo só quer me ajudar, porque não consigo me abrir com ele? Pensando bem já anos que eu terminei com Claire, porque só de pensar nela eu sinto dor? Será que ela me deixou tão frio assim?...".

-------------------------------

"Porque eu tenho que ser tão grosso? Pode não aparentar, mas o Camus é muito sensível, eu não podia ter insistido naquela história, pelo menos, não hoje. Eu não vou desistir, sábado ele ainda vai me contar o que aconteceu". Pensou Milo decidido.

Continua...

Elektra 666: Não se irritem com esse capítulo. O próximo vai ser muuuito melhor.

Gente, agora falando sério: São só quatro pessoas que lêem a minha fic? Ta bem que eu sou iniciante, mas vocês poderiam mandar reviews. Nem precisa elogiar, eu só quero saber que vocês existem. (Por favor!).

Agora ás reviews (Valeu, amo vocês!)

drica de áries: Já te add e eu também queria matar o garçom, mas sabe quando te vêm uma idéia na cabeça e você TEM que escrever? Pois é, foi isso que aconteceu... Beijos!

Mikage-sama: Faltou pouco mesmo, mas não se preocupe, oportunidades não faltarão. Beijos!


	6. Dia 13

Eu dedico este capítulo á **drica de áries**, que me deu muita força e á **Mandy Minamino**, que se manifestou. Graças a ela eu liberei as reviews e todos podem comentar, mesmo sem serem cadastrados.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, porque eu amei escrever, é o meu preferido.

Sábado

Dia 13

A semana havia sido horrível. Milo ainda se sentia muito mal pela briga de domingo. Camus estava distante e sempre dava um jeito de não ficar mais que o necessário perto dele. Era só acabar a gravação e ele ia para casa, sem deixar que Milo puxasse assunto ou se desculpasse. Sim, Milo se sentia extremamente culpado pelo modo que Camus o tratava. (Mas será que Camus também colocava a culpa nele?).

--------------------------------------------------------

Eram 10:00h e ele ainda não tinha levantado. Certo, em um sábado isso é normal, mas não para Camus. Ele estava muito pensativo ultimamente. A lembrança de Claire estava o assombrando... Novamente. No entanto o que ele pensava no momento era: "Eu preciso contar a minha história para alguém e tirar este peso das minhas costas. Se Milo quer tanto me ajudar, porque eu não me abro para ele? Queria tanto que ele fosse meu amigo (?), mas sempre acabo o afastando... Está decidido, hoje eu vou abrir esta ferida de vez, e quem sabe ela não cicatrize completamente...", Levantou e começou a se arrumar.

(Ele era muito organizado e até impessoal e o seu quarto mostrava isso. Assim como a sua sala no set de filmagem, o quarto era todo branco com detalhes azuis. Nada era muito chamativo, mas não deixava de ser extremamente chique e de bom gosto).

Hoje iria mais cedo para o trabalho. Como apresentador tinha que saber dos progressos (ou regressos) do "escolhido", não é mesmo?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Milo estava louco para que o jantar chegasse. Ia achar um jeito de conversar com o francês depois da gravação. Camus podia querer esconder, mas Milo conseguia notar que ele estava triste.

Foi pensando nisso, que não se concentrou e levou bomba em quase todos aos testes.

Só se salvou em culinária. Conseguiu fazer um prato á base de soja, que o Mu deu para o Aioria provar (O grego estava morrendo de fome). (A cozinha era muito espaçosa, com azulejos brancos e detalhes lilases. Ela era até aconchegante, com quadros de pratos vegetarianos, muito elaborados. Tenha também um forno á lenha, para dar mais sabor à comida e um ar condicionado).

Ainda faltavam as compras com o Afrodite. Estas Camus não acompanhou. Ficou conversando com Saga sobre o programa.

Quando as compras acabaram, Aioria foi ao banheiro e deixou os dois sozinhos.

- Milucho, eu sei que você está mal, me conta o que aconteceu. – Como todos notaram que algo tinha dado errado, Afrodite havia sido escolhido para ajudar (abertamente) Milo, até os dois ficarem juntos.

- Dite, eu não posso mais esconder isso. – Contou tudo o que aconteceu. Deste o Chá, no primeiro dia até a briga de domingo.

- Milucho, eu nunca pensei que vocês poderiam ficar juntos (Que falso!), mas eu prometo que vou te ajudar. Que bom que nós compramos aquela blusa azul, ela combina com os seus olhos e cabelo... O francês não vai resistir "Muito menos depois de tomar o vinho mais forte do restaurante", Completou em pensamento.

- Obrigado Dite. Espero que hoje eu descubra o problema do Camus. Agora vem cá, você não acha que o Aioria morreu no banheiro?

- O que vocês estão falando de mim? O Mu é que não devia tem me dado a gororoba que você cozinhou...

- Cala a boca e vamos voltar. – Milo acabou o assunto e foi caminhando na frente.

- Aioria, você conseguiu gravar tudo? – Cochichou Afrodite.

- Claro. Vamos ver o que o meu irmão pode fazer. - Respondeu Aioria no mesmo tom.

------------------------------------------

A hora do jantar chegou. Milo foi até o restaurante a tempo de ver Camus chegando.

- Eu não acredito que cheguei antes de você. O que você estava fazendo?

- Eu estava falando com Saga sobre o programa. Parece que ele está fazendo tanto sucesso que vai passar no exterior. – Falou Camus seriamente.

- Que bom! Você vai ficar mundialmente famoso. – Disse Milo alegre.

- Acredite, isso non é bom. O programa também vai passar na França, ou pior, vai estrear amanhã... – Camus parecia pensativo.

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois? Eu estou louco para o teste acabar e não quero levar outra nota ruim.

- Très Bien (Está bem), vamos começar o teste. Bonne chance (boa sorte).

Aioria já estava pronto para gravar.

------------------------------

- Garçom! – Chamou Afrodite – Será que você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Para você, qualquer coisa, senhorita. – Afrodite suspirou, inconformado "Se ele acha que eu sou mulher é muito mais fácil".

- Querido você poderia servir o vinho mais forte do estabelecimento para aquele senhor. – Apontou Camus, fazendo gestos exagerados muito sensuais. "O italiano me mata, se ver isso!".

- Será um _prazer _ajudá-la. – Disse o garçom com a boca aberta. Logo em seguida se afastando para pegar o vinho.

"Que garçom mais burro" Pensou Afrodite "Eu estava pronto para pagar 100 euros pela ajuda".

----------------------------

O jantar foi um sucesso. Milo errou pouquíssimas coisas. Não se sentia bem naquele ambiente. Era tudo muito chique para ele. Tenha que comer muito devagar... O restaurante era muito antigo, tinha uma escada enorme, que ia, para o segundo andar. As mesas eram de madeira escura de ótima qualidade e o lugar era meio escuro, á luz de velas... O prato principal era francês, ou seja, muito fino. O acompanhamento era um vinho tinto muito forte.

Milo cuidou para não beber muito vinho e claro, fazer com que Camus bebesse a mais.

Logo o teste acabou.

Aioria desligou a câmera e disse:

- Tchau para vocês. Eu vou embora. Tenho que entregar a fita para o Aioros. –Fez uma cara de enjôo – Mas antes eu vou ao banheiro. Camus, um conselho de amigo, NUNCA coma nada que o Milo cozinhar. – Dizendo isso saiu correndo, sem nem esperar os outros se despedirem.

- Ele acha que eu vou arriscar a minha vida? Perguntou Camus, já mais "alegre".

- Nem vem que não tava tão ruim assim. Além do mais, eu passei no teste!

--------------------------------

- Você conseguiu o vinho? – Perguntou ao chegar no andar superior.

- Claro, foi muito fácil. – Disse Afrodite. – Você acha que hoje vai acontecer alguma coisa?

- Não sei, pelo lado do Milo eu acho que vai, mas pelo Camus eu não sei, ele é muito fechado. Acho que mesmo que ele o queira não vai fazer nada. E você, o que acha?

- Eu acho que hoje o Camus vai se abrir para o Milo e vai começar a confiar nele. Isso é o que importa.

- Certo, agora nós vamos descobrir.

------------------------------------

- Camus, nós... Poderíamos ficar aqui, conversando? – Perguntou Milo.

- Mais Oui (Claro), sobre o que você quer conversar? – Camus estava mais solto e toparia falar sobre qualquer coisa.

- Camus, por que você não quer que o programa passe na França? – Perguntou em um tom de voz baixo, deixando claro que queria ajudar.

Camus baixou a cabeça, um pouco incomodado, queria falar, queria se livrar daquele peso... Mas era tão difícil – É uma longa história...

Milo pegou a mão de Camus - Eu quero te ajudar, seja lá o que aconteceu, quero saber.

- Você venceu, eu falo. – Camus suspirou, antes de começar. – Há uns cinco anos atrás, eu conheci uma garota chamada Claire. Ela era linda. Depois de um ano de amizade, nós nos declaramos e começamos a namorar. Nós até dividimos um apartamento. Eu estava apaixonado e sempre fazia todas as vontades dela. Apesar de trabalhar muito, sempre deixava claro que á amava. Um dia, acredito que meio ano depois que assumimos... eu resolvi me demitir, aquele emprego era realmente puxado demais, e estava fazendo com que eu me afastasse dela. Foi naquele dia que eu levei o maior choque da minha vida...

- Camus... – Disse Milo, assegurando-o de sua presença.

_Flashback:_

_Camus chegou em casa. Estava cansado, mas louco para contar a novidade para Claire. Passou pala sala, ricamente decorada, e foi direto para o quarto. O seu melhor amigo, "Cristal" (Tinha que ser alguém da série!) estava lá._

_Claire estava abraçada á Cristal e quando viu Camus se apresou em dizer - Camus, eu sinto muito, por favor, me perdoe, mas preciso te contar... Eu sempre amei o Cristal._

_- O que? – Falou Camus calmamente_

_- Eu me envergonho do que fiz, você é uma pessoa muito especial, mas eu só fiquei com você para me aproximar do Cristal._

_- Isso não é verdade, pare de brincar!_

_- Camus, hoje eu descobri que ele corresponde o meu amor... Eu preciso terminar com você..._

_- Cale a boca..._

_- Camus, você precisa entender... – Cristal resolveu se manifestar._

_Depois de um momento de silêncio, Camus finalmente acreditou no que Claire dizia._

_- Eu não tenho que entender nada, vocês é que têm! Claire, eu sempre fiz o possível para te fazer feliz. Você reclamou que eu trabalhava demais, pois bem, eu me demiti! Se você ama tanto o Cristal, porque você queria que eu ficasse com você? Por que você sentia a minha falta? Bem, isso não me interessa mais! Você me usou. Quer ficar com o Cristal, pois fique! Você nunca mais vai me ver, au revoir (adeus)._

_Dizendo isso Camus saiu de casa, com a roupa do corpo, rumo ao aeroporto. (Devido á muito trabalho e a uma herança de família, Camus já era bem rico). Pegou o primeiro avião que partiu. Estava indo para a Grécia..._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Comecei a trabalhar como professor de etiqueta... Até o Saga me achar.

- Camus, que horror! Como ela conseguiu fazer isso com você? Isso é imperdoável. Agora entendo porque você estava relutando em me contar. Lembrar disso deve ser um sacrifício! – Durante a narrativa de Camus, Milo foi se sentar ao seu lado para consolá-lo e agora o abraçava carinhosamente.

- Agora o reality show vai passar na França e em outros países. A estréia vai ser amanhã de noite... Eu não queria que ela visse o quão frio eu fiquei, por causa dela...

- Fique calmo. Isso é passado, ela não merece que você mude por causa dela. Tente ser novamente o velho Camus, isso vai te ajudar.

- Nunca! Eu era ingênuo demais, sentimental demais e olha o que aconteceu. Sentimentos só trazem tristeza e rancor. – Camus estava realmente abalado. Todo o álcool evaporou, ele estava perfeitamente sóbrio.

- Não pense assim – Disse Milo sério – Você só se envolveu com uma pessoa que não te merecia.

- E o pior, é que ela nem me amava...

- Você não pode mais se afogar nas mágoas. Pense no futuro!

Nesse momento Camus olha nos olhos de Milo. Eles ficam se fitando á medida que se aproximam. Ambos de perdem em um delicado primeiro beijo (Primeiro de muitos, espero).

Milo não acreditava que estava beijando Camus. Amava muito aquele francês.

Camus estava paralisado, como poderia estar beijando Milo, e pior, estar gostando...

Quando apartaram o beijo Camus falou – Milo, perdon, eu estou confuso, contar a minha história me deixou muito sensível, eu non fiz por querer... – Estava tentando convencer não só Milo, como ele mesmo. "Mon Dieu, será que estou desesperado, á ponto de beijar um amigo?".

Milo ficou decepcionado "Quer dizer que ele só me beijou porque estava sensível?" – Isso foi um engano, estou muito chocado, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. – "Se ele não se sente nem mesmo atraído por mim, não sou eu que vou me declarar".

- Oui, nada aconteceu. – Concordou Camus "O que eu estou dizendo, eu senti algo... Especial, quando o beijei...".

----------------------------

- Oria, você viu aquilo? Está melhor que do que eu esperava! Que bom que você filmou.

- E com zoom. A edição vai ficar perfeita.

---------------------------------

Depois de decidirem esquecer, pagaram a conta e se separaram. Seria uma longa noite em claro... Para os dois.

Continua...

Elektra 666: Calma gente, ainda tem muuuita coisa para acontecer. Depois que esse casal se acertar, vai se a vez do Shaka e Mu. Eu pretendo fazer um AU de todas as sagas do CdZ. Esta seria uma pré - santuário.

Agora eu vou demorar um pouco mais para atualizar, mas não mais que uma semana OK?

Se alguém quiser mandar reviews para os capítulos que já passaram não tem problema. Beijos para todos!

Agora ás reviews:

**drica de aries**: Eu prometo que a partir de agora eu descreverei melhor o ambiente, mas eu tenho 3 motivos para que as coisas aconteçam rápido:

Eles só têm um mês para se acertarem.

O Milo é muito persistente e quando quer alguma coisa não fica parado.

A minha imaginação não pára pra balanço, eu já tenho tantas idéias que nem sei o que escrever primeiro.

Sobre o MSN vai ser um problema, por que dificilmente eu entro, mas vou fazer um esforço. Quero muito te conhecer. Mas você não tem mesmo Orkut?

**Mandy Minamino: **Eu sei que já conversamos por e-mail, mas eu vou agradecer novamente. Que bom que você gostou da minha fic, isso me deixa muito feliz. Obrigada por me adicionar no Orkut, também. Espero manter contato. Beijos!


	7. Dia 15

Agora todo mundo começou a aparecer! Esse capítulo eu dedico á todas que me mandaram reviews. Beijos!

Segunda -feira

Dia 15

"Grécia, quem diria? É um dos únicos lugares, onde eu nunca o procurei. Aqui é quente demais, ele deveria odiar!" Pensou ao sair do avião.

-------------------------

Camus podia querer esconder, mas não conseguia tirar Claire da cabeça. "Será que ela viu o programa?... Se tiver visto... Eu não tenho com o que me preocupar. Ela deve estar em Paris com o Cristal, talvez eles tenham até filhos...".

-------------------------------

Mais um dia de programa. Dava cada vez mais preguiça de ir. Mas Milo levantou da cama e começou a se arrumar.

Pelo menos ele se arrumava. O mesmo não dava para dizer do quarto. Milo era muito desorganizado e seu quarto parecia uma selva. Eram muitas coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Saber se no quarto tinha tapete era um enigma até para ele.

--------------------------------------

Depois de um dia agitado, ainda faltava a aula de etiqueta e a entrevista. Pelo menos era com o Camus...

- Milo, como os seus modos á mesa melhoraram consideravelmente, eu acho que agora nós temos que melhorar a sua postura. Levante s'il vous plaît.

Milo levantou e ficou de frente para Camus.

Camus foi pedindo para que Milo desencurvasse a coluna, colasse as escápulas, olhasse para frente... Mas sem tocá-lo. O problema é que Milo era muito desajeitado e ele foi obrigado á servir de apoio, puxando os braços dele para trás.

"Então era isso, eu já não conseguia me concentrar, apenas por olhar Camus nos olhos e agora o francês simplesmente se colou atrás de mim!" (Tentem não pensar bobagem como o Milo, esse movimento é mesmo usado em sessões de correção para a postura!)

- Milo, você tem que tentar...

Milo se endireitou e se apoiou de vez em Camus, ficando embriagado pelo perfume francês que ele usava.

- Parfait, é assim mesmo – Disse Camus se afastando e juntando as escápulas de Milo, afundando o abdômen, alinhando a bacia...

Camus podia estar apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, mas Milo estava adorando... Por fim, resolveu colaborar e corrigir a postura.

- Camus, isso cansa, eu não vou ficar assim o tempo inteiro.

- Mas você precisa, fica muito melhor assim, além de parecer mais sério.

- Que coisa! Mas... Certo, eu vou tentar.

-------------------------------

- Pardon, excusez-moi (Com licença), onde eu poderia encontrar o monsieur Camus? – Perguntou para um jovem próximo, com um forte sotaque francês.

- Ele está gravando agora, querida. Você pode esperar no set mesmo. – Respondeu Afrodite com uma simpatia falsa.

- Merci beaucoup (muito obrigada).

- Não foi nada, venha comigo, que eu te levo! – Afrodite estava contente com o resultado do jantar no dia anterior. Queria que os amigos fossem felizes, mas agora aparecia uma mulher querendo falar com o Camus. "Isso não é bom..." Pensou.

-------------------------------

- Hoje é dia 15, exatamente metade do tempo já se passou, mas não se preocupe, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Agora, você telespectador, não perca o próximo capítulo, pois mostrará o que Milo aprendeu essa semana. – Disse Camus terminando o programa e se levantando.

- É isso ai.– Falou Aioria para Camus e Milo – Só faltam 15 dias...

Nesse momento Afrodite chega acompanhado de uma mulher. Todos se viram para ver quem chegou.

Camus leva um choque ao ver Claire diante de si. – O que... Você... Está... Fazendo aqui? – Diz tentando se manter calmo, mas muito mais pálido que o normal.

- Camus, je... Je poderia falar com vous á sós? – Pergunta, vermelha pelo constrangimento de ter todos olhando para ela.

- Claro – Fala Saga se metendo – Vamos saindo gente.

Todos estavam ali, pois Aioros ia mostrar a fita, já editada, do jantar. E é claro, tinham que armar o próximo passo.

Ao saírem Camus se senta novamente e fica com a cabeça baixa.

- Camus, je crois que vous non (eu creio que você não) vá acreditar, mas... Aquela noite, quando vous saiu de casa, je fiquei muito triste. Passei une semaine (uma semana) em depressão e nem o Cristal conseguia me ajudar. Je non entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas enton percebi que... Je t'aime.

Camus levantou um pouco a cabeça, mostrando que prestava atenção.

- Depois disso, je briguei com o Cristal e viajei pelo mundo atrás de vous, mas nunca iria imaginar que estava aqui... Na Grécia...

- Claire, eu non consigo acreditar em você.

- Acredite, mon cher (querido).

- Da ultima vez que acreditei no que disse, eu me magoei muito... – Camus estava emocionado, apenas o orgulho o separava de uma crise de choro.

- S'il vous plaît, mon amur... – Sussurrou para Camus esperançosamente.

- Estou muito confuso. Por mais que tenha sofrido muito, non consigo te odiar...

- Camus, je t'aime... Non me deixe, agora que te encontrei. Vamos começar de novo (que papo de novela). Esquecer a fatalitè (fatalidade) que se abateu sobre nous (nós)... (Só se for novela mexicana...)

- Primeiro me dê um tempo para pensar. Encontre-me no restaurante Santuário, na sexta-feira, ás 8h. - Falando isso, levantou-se e recuperou a frieza. – Adieu (tchau). – Saiu sem nem olhar na cara dela.

- Camus... Eu não vou te perder de novo... – Disse para si mesma e saiu.

-----------------------------------

Todos saíram do set e estavam indo para a sala de reunião, onde tinha um vídeo.

- Aioria, grave essa conversa, precisaremos dela mais tarde. – Disse Saga.

Aioria assentiu e levou a câmera até um ponto que o "casal", não o veria.

Milo acabou ficando na sala de espera, meio perdido, sentado em um sofá. Estava muito abatido, pois sabia que aquela era Claire. "Será que agora, que estou começando a ter uma certa intimidade com o francês, ela vai voltar a namorar Camus? Eu sei que ele ainda preserva um sentimento muito forte por ela...".

--------------------------------------

- Primeiro vamos ver a fita. Depois nós decidimos o que fazer. – Disse Kanon.

Assistiram o jantar, editado, só com as partes importantes. Quando acabou, Aioria já tinha chegado e colocou a fita da conversa no vídeo.

- Estou ficando com nojo dessa tal de Claire... – Disse Aioros.

- Com certeza o Milo já se ligou, por isso ele está acabado... - Falou Shura.

- Ele deve estar arrasado mesmo, deve achar que está sozinho nessa... – Disse Afrodite.

- Então porque não contamos o plano pra ele... Desde o início? – Sugeriu Aioria.

- É uma boa idéia. Fará ele se sentir melhor. – Concordou Kanon.

- Então vamos á casa dele. – Concluiu Saga.

-----------------------------------------

Assustaram-se ao ver que Milo ainda estava no prédio. Kanon o chamou, era mesmo bom que pudessem abrir o jogo.

A expressão cabisbaixa de Milo estava contagiando os outros. Nunca pensaram que ele estava tão apaixonado por Camus.

- Milo, venha com a gente. Nós temos que te contar uma coisa importante...

Milo seguiu os outros, sem reclamar. Não estava prestando atenção... Quando todos se sentaram Saga começou a falar:

- Milo, isso deveria ser um segredo... Para você e o Camus, mas devido ao aparecimento desta _mulher_... – Disse com um pouco de raiva, como todos ali, ele sabia que Milo era perfeito para Camus. Não queria que a _Claire_ estragasse tudo. Depois de se assegurar que Milo prestava atenção, continuou – nós iremos te contar.

- Pode parecer meio estranho Milucho, mas é verdade. – Falou Afrodite.

- Bem, quando voltamos a namorar – Começou Kanon – Eu e o Saga notamos que você poderia se dar muito bem com o Camus...

- Então eu te inscrevi no programa e te pré-selecionei... Nós tínhamos certeza que vocês ficariam juntos e chamamos os outros para ajudar...

Milo estava tão pra baixo que não esboçou reação, ficou só ouvindo.

- Todos nós estamos torcendo por vocês, mas quem mais ajudou foi o Afrodite, o Aioria e o Aioros. – Explicou Shura.

- Bem... – Falou Afrodite – No início, eu só ajudava arrumando vocês, para que se notassem...

- E eu deixava vocês sozinhos no set... – Completou Aioria.

- Foi então que nós armamos o primeiro jantar. – Continuou Saga.

- Nós estávamos no segundo andar do restaurante... E o Aioria gravou vocês dois. – Disse Kanon.

- O que! - Exclamou Milo, acordando. – Está bem que vocês queriam ajudar, mas gravar a gente? Isso é invasão de privacidade!

- Não reclame, por favor, a minha parte no plano era a de editar as fitas, para mostrar só as partes mais importantes. Elas ainda serão muito úteis, caso a _Claire _convença o Camus á voltar. – Falou Aioros e com essa Milo calou a boca. "Se eles armaram tudo até agora e deu certo, só me resta confiar...".

- Como nós percebemos que vocês tinham brigado, decidimos que eu falaria com você, para descobrir o que tinha acontecido... – Disse Afrodite.

- Eu fingi ir ao banheiro e gravei tudo. – Falou Aioria.

- Seu p... Quer disser que não estava mal, por causa da minha comida?

- Isso ele não estava, eu te aprovei no teste, com uma nota alta, porque você foi um sucesso. A minha participação no plano foi dar a sua comida para o Aioria. Assim ele poderia encenar e conseguir uma desculpa – Mu se manifestou, logo depois voltando a contemplar o indiano discretamente (Só na cabeça dele... E na de Shaka que também não notou. Estava muito ocupado fitando Mu).

- Até que aquele grude natural era comestível, mas na hora do jantar eu fingi de novo. Em vez de ir para o banheiro, eu fui para o segundo andar, onde o Afrodite estava me esperando.

- Eu tinha acabado de convencer um garçom a servir o vinho mais forte para o Camus. – Disse Afrodite.

- Epa! Essa parte você não me contou – Falou MdM, que estava calado desde o início. – O que você fez para convencer o garçom? Espero que não tenha se oferecido.- Eu não fiz nada, amor. Ele me confundiu com uma mulher e resolveu me ajudar. Nem tocou em mim. – Respondeu Afrodite falando a verdade (Só omitindo a parte onde se insinua para o garçom).

- Acho bom mesmo. Eu não quero ter chifre! – Falou MdM manhoso.

- Eu acho que é isso Milo. Agora a Claire voltou... – Saga ignorou a "briga" – Temos que mudar o plano. Nós vamos ao restaurante santuário na sexta!

------------------------------

Camus não acreditava, agora depois de tanto tempo Claire disse que o amava... Mas por alguma razão não conseguia corresponder á altura... "Não consigo entender, em que ponto, eu deixei de amá-la? Será que foi quando contei a minha história para o Milo? Milo...". Pensou chegando em casa.

--------------------------------

"Agora o Camus não me escapa! Eu sofri muito tempo, enquanto o procurava. Espero que ele aceite voltar para a França... Calma, não posso pedir isso ainda... Ele me ama e vai voltar!" Concluiu Claire em pensamento.

----------------------------------

"Camus, eu vou mostrar que essa tal de Claire não é uma boa escolha".Pensou Milo "S'ayapo... (Eu te amo, em grego)".

Continua...

Elektra 666:

Eu sei que está meio corrido, mas o Camus é um pouco... Lerdo. O coitado vai precisar de tempo para se decidir. Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Respostas ás Reviews Atrasadas:

**Anushka-chan:**Eu amo as suas fics! A minha preferida é "Amor Colegial", mas também gosto de "Proposta Indecente", "Infinito Enquanto Dure", "Presente para um Escorpião", "Só Sei Viver se for por Você" e "Red Tiger". A lista é grande, não? Na verdade eu me inspirei do Reality Show "Tudo é Possível!" Da GNT. Agora sobre os casais:

- Eu gosto da Shina, mas não com o Shura.

- Eu prefiro que o Mu fique com o Aioria, mas estou tentando ir pelos casais clássicos.

- Ás vezes eu quero matar a Marin. Não queria colocá-la na história, muito menos o leonino, mas eu preciso de mulher na fic!

- O Aioros vai ficar com o Shura porque quando o Julian aparecer ele vai acabar ficando com outro cara. (Estou começando a falar demais!).

**Se você me passar uns casais melhores e não deixar ninguém sozinho eu posso mudar. Só não pode ter o Julian, porque ele já está arranjado. (Isso vale pra todo mundo, eu aceito opiniões!).** Mil Beijos!

**DAI:**Que bom que você está acompanhando! Sobre as férias, está tudo calmo... A Ana e a Deh vieram dormir aqui um dia... Fora isso, eu não saio da frente do PC. Mil Beijos!

Reviews do "Dia 13":

**Kika-sama: **Você escreve sobre SdA? Uma hora dessas eu vou ler as suas fics! Que bom que você está lendo a minha fic! Se ninguém der uma idéia melhor sobre os casais, Shaka e Mu vão ser os próximos a se acertar. (Eles são muito tapados, ainda não perceberam que são correspondidos!). Mil Beijos!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever:** Pelo nick, não precisa nem dizer que quer o casal Shaka e Mu... Você me colocou na lista de preferidos? Muito obrigada! Se o capítulo Shaka e Mu sair eu vou dedicar para você. Mil Beijos!

**Anushka-chan: **Que bom que está se livrando do preconceito. AU é muito bom! Sobre o Camus sofrer... Eu acho que é por causa da personalidade dele. Como ele é muito fechado, acaba sofrendo calado, o que deixa tudo pior. Bem... Esse é o motivo pelo qual EU o faço sofrer. Mil Beijos!

**Patin: **Já que você me mandou uma review em inglês, em inglês será respondida:

"Hello, there... I'm so glad that you enjoyed my fic! That really "made my day". And you can be sure I'll keep writing it... Still 3 sagas to come! I just hope that you keep reading, as well... Again, I'm really surprised that my fic has been read out of Brasil. Kisses!"

**drica de áries: **Que pena. Eu não consegui te adicionar no Orkut. Mas agora, falando da fic.

Eu tenho muitas idéias. Posso passar meses escrevendo, mas não se preocupe que vou devagar. O que adianta ter idéias boas se elas são mal escritas, não é mesmo? Mil Beijos!

**Athenas de Áries:** Que bom que você gostou da fic! Espero que continue lendo. Mil Beijos!


	8. Dia 19

Esse capítulo é dedicado pra Ana Paula, que há pouco tempo me mandou uma review, dizendo que ainda acreditava em mim. Hehe, graças a ela esse capítulo saiu antes de fevereiro. Não me matem!

Dia 19

Sexta-feira:

Milo estava muito receoso. "De acordo com o que o Saga me contou do" plano ", eu não vou poder me meter no que acontecer hoje... Dependendo da decisão do Camus teremos que" agir "na semana-que-vêm... Será que ele ainda ama aquela va... (interpretem como quiser)? Calma! Eu não posso xingá-la. É certo que o Camus ainda tem, pelo menos, um carinho muito forte por ela. Ele não iria gostar que eu brigasse com a _Claire_..." Pensou com desprezo. Saiu rapidamente de casa. Estava atrasado.

----------------------------

Claire estava muito feliz "Hoje eu vou fazer as pazes com o Camus! É claro que ele ainda me ama. Eu só vou ter que achar um jeito de contar para ele, que pretendo levá-lo comigo para a França. Mas isso pode esperar até a semana-que-vêm..." Pensou, logo depois começou a escolher a roupa que iria usar no jantar, teria que estar impecável.

------------------------------

Camus estava muito confuso "Eu gosto da Claire, mas quanto mais eu penso mais eu percebo que não é amor. De qualquer modo ainda não me decidi. Ela é muito importante para mim... Talvez seja a pessoa certa, apesar de tudo..." pensou Camus á caminho da "santuário TV".

---------------------------

O set estava que era uma tensão só. Camus não entendia o que se passava com os outros. Afrodite, que sempre foi extrovertido estava tão calado quanto MdM (ou seja, MUITO calado.), pra quem sempre insistia em deixá-lo "lindo de morrer", tinha feito um trabalho que deixava a desejar. Milo estava distante, distraído, parecia até triste...

O programa acabou e Camus nem viu quando todos saíram. Estava muito preocupado com o jantar. Como ainda faltavam duas horas para o encontro, resolver dar uma passada em casa.

-----------------------------

- É gente, chegou o dia... – Disse Shura.

- O pior é que nós não podemos fazer nada, por enquanto. – Falou Saga.

- Não me interessa se é certo ou não. – Declarou Afrodite – Hoje eu fiz questão de não fazer o meu trabalho bem. Aquela maquiagem não vai ajudá-lo. – Sorriu divertido.

- Hoje eu vou gravar tudo muito bem... Qualquer coisa errada que ela disser pode ser usado. – Disse Aioria confiante.

- Ai, ai. Eu vou me dedicar ao máximo á edição. Eu serei o responsável pela próxima parte do plano... – Falou Aioros.

Milo estava pensativo. Não queria aceitar que poderia perder o francês, antes mesmo de tê-lo.

- Milo – Chamou Kanon, ao notar a expressão preocupada dele – Não importa se o Camus voltar a namorar ela. Ele nem perde por esperar.

- Espero que estejam certos... Se o "plano" deu certo até agora, vocês sabem o que estão fazendo. – Disse desanimado.

- Acho melhor nós irmos logo, antes que eles cheguem. – Falou Saga - Não se preocupem, eu sou amigo dos donos do restaurante. Eles vão arranjar lugares para nós. Aioria pega a câmera. Nós vamos ao restaurante santuário!

-----------------------------------

Camus chegou adiantado, não gostava de se atrasar. Claire ainda não tinha chegado. Aproveitou para apreciar o lugar.

Adorava aquele restaurante. Quem o tinha decorado deveria ter muito bom gosto. O andar de baixo era um restaurante muito chique, com comidas de várias nacionalidades, principalmente francesa. Já o andar de cima era um bar. Tudo era muito moderno, tinha até uma pista de dança. Graças a Deus, para Camus, o andar de cima fechava nos dias que tinha que filmar para o programa, para não interferir no som.

"Espero que ela chegue cedo, porque ás 11, o bar vai abrir e o barulho vai ficar insuportável" Pensava Camus, ele definitivamente odiava bares.

- Bonsoir, mon amur. – Falou Claire, vindo se sentar com ele.

- Bonsoir, Claire. – Por algum motivo, não conseguia chamá-la de um jeito mais carinhoso.

- E então, já tem a minha resposta?

- Claire, vamos conversar, eu ainda não me decidi.

- Você é quem sabe... – Disse decepcionada.

- Tente entender. Você chegou em uma hora inesperada, nem me avisou. Além do mais a resposta que eu vou dar hoje, pode mudar a minha vida...

- Tudo bem, mon amour, eu entendo. Vamos conversar amenidades então, enquanto você pensa no que dizer.

E assim aconteceu. Camus havia esquecido como Claire podia ser uma companhia agradável, sempre engraçada e extrovertida... Até que chegou a hora que tinha que tomar uma decisão.

- Claire, eu já tomei a minha decisão. Eu gosto muito de você. Eu me sinto bem ao seu lado e... Quero tentar de novo... – Disse, cobrindo a mão dela com a dele.

- Merci, Merci por me dar outra chance. Agora tenho certeza sobre os meus sentimentos por vous. - Disse o beijando.

---------------------

Milo queria se matar. Devido á nova câmera de Aioria, eles puderam não só ver, como também ouvir toda a conversa. Mas ele não acreditava, até ver aquele beijo. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos e nem o seu orgulho as segurava.

Todos, prontamente começaram a consolá-lo. Viram que estavam certos ao se preocupar com o aparecimento repentino daquela mulher. Estavam arrasados, porque por algum motivo tinham certeza que Camus e Milo deviam ficar juntos. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Depois de Milo, Saga e Kanon eram os mais abatidos. Essa conspiração tinha começado quando notaram que o comportamento de Camus devia ser assim por causa de uma desilusão amorosa. E que melhor solução do que um novo amor?

- Calma Milo, esse não é o fim. Nós estávamos preparados... – Começou Saga, mas Milo não estava ouvindo.

- Milo! – Chamou Afrodite, em um tom mais alto, chamando a sua atenção. – Isso não vai interferir no nosso plano!

- Aioros, agora é com você irmão... – Disse Aioria.

- Podem deixar. Essa história vai ter um final feliz!

- Agora, eu devo falar para você Milo, uma coisa que não vai ser nada agradável... – Falou Saga. – Mas é parte do plano. Amanhã, vocês devem ficar no restaurante, depois do jantar e conversar sobre a volta da Claire... O problema é que... Você vai ter que dar força para que eles se acertem...

- Como? Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Calma. Você precisa mostrar que se importa com a felicidade dele, seja ao lado de quem for... Você não precisa fingir que está feliz. Só diga que ele deve ficar ao lado de quem ama... Mas sempre como um amigo conselheiro, nunca se insinue para ele, nem se declare. Isso é outra parte do plano. Que nós vamos aplicar na sexta. – Disse Kanon.

- É isso aí gente. Agora eu acho melhor nós sairmos daqui, ver isso não vai nos fazer bem... – Disse Shura.

Todos tinham pegado antipatia com Claire, ela parecia tão falsa...

Foram embora, não queriam ficar assistindo aquilo.

---------------------

O casal ficou namorando no andar debaixo. Mas um deles não estava muito feliz... As coisas não eram tão simples assim.

- Pardon por interromper. – Disse, com muita educação, um dos donos do restaurante, um cozinheiro francês – O bar no andar de cima já vai abrir e esse andar vai ser fechado. Vocês gostariam de continuar a refeição lá em cima ou sair?

- Nós já acabamos a refeição. A comida estava magnifique. Poderia, s'il vous plaît, trazer a conta? – Disse Camus rapidamente. Como foi dito antes, ele odiava bares.

- Mais Oui. Esperem um momento.

Depois de alguns minutos já estavam fora do restaurante.

- E agora, para onde vamos? – Perguntou Claire esperançosamente.

- Claire, eu não creio que devamos ir tão rápido. Dê-me um tempo s'il vous plaît. – Pediu Camus.

- Tudo por vous, mon amour – Disse Claire, adquirindo uma aparência cansada. Estava muito ansiosa para ficar, definitivamente, com Camus.

- Ah, eu gostaria que você aparecesse no meu trabalho na segunda. Queria te apresentar os meus colegas. Eles vão te adorar. (Que pessoa cega...).

- Mais oui! Nos vemos na segunda. – Disse entrando em um táxi.

Camus ficou distraído, observando o táxi até ele dobrar uma esquina...

Elektra 666: Não atirem pedras! A culpa não é minha se eu me viciei em jogos ridículos de Pokemon (Alguém aí joga Pokemon Esmeralda?).

Tenho muitas idéias para a Fic e não pretendo abandonar... Mas entendam que eu só escrevo coisas boas quando estou muito entediada! O que não é o caso no momento...

Agora as reviews:

**Anushka-chan** - Eu gostaria de ler uma nova fic Julian e Isaac, gosto do casal... Espero que não fique irritada com o general marina que eu vou colocar pro Julian nessa fic, mas eu quero ser fiel ao CdZ. (Ai, ai, estou dando muuuita pistas). Eu não gosto da "Preposition" porque é uma coisa totalmente indecente! Sem ofensa... Não sou muito chegada nas partes de Lemon... Eu também acho a Claire uma vaca, mas sempre tem que ter um personagem assim. Sobre os casais... Eu já me decidi. **Essa fic vai ter Aioria e Marin, Shaka e Mu** eu até já comecei a colocar um clima entre eles... Mas eu prometo que a **minha próxima fic vai ter: Aioria e Mu, Aioros e Shura, sem Marin nem Shina. **A propósito, pretendo fazer ciências biológicas também!

**Kika-sama:**Agora eu acho que a razão de todos terem receio dela está mais clara. Eu tentei explicar nesse capítulo... O problema do Camus não é estar na "seca". Mas é que ele é realmente amargurado. Não é fácil passar pelo que ele passou. Beijos!

**Kitsune youko:**Que bom que você está gostando. Sobre o Camus ser um "corno manso" eu não posso fazer nada. Ele é realmente sentimental por dentro. E o pior é que ele ainda gosta um pouco da Claire. Os casais vão ficar assim como você me pediu. Beijos!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever: **O capítulo "Shaka e Mu" vai sair sim, dedicado para você, como eu prometi. Obrigada por me colocar na lista de favoritos! Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos!

**Ana Paula: **Desde que você escreveu, eu estou tentando continuar a história, já tinha perdido o fio da meada, mas agora me empolguei de novo! Obrigada, Beijos!


	9. Dia 20

Alguém aí está lendo as minhas outras fics? Acho que "Cozinhando com Camus" vai ganhar...

Dia 20

Sábado:

O Sábado começou parecendo que tudo poderia dar errado... O clima estava como o humor de Milo, nublado, vento frio e ameaçando chuva.

Milo acordou com o som de uma trovoada. Amaldiçoou o mau tempo por acordá-lo. Tinha dormido muito mal... (Tenham paciência, eu sei que desde que a fic começou, o Milo não dorme direito, mas daqui a pouco ele supera...). Toda vez que fechava os olhos a imagem da Claire beijando Camus vinha-lhe á mente... Suas olheiras também o preocupavam. "Com essas olheiras eu pareço mais lastimável, não quero que o Camus tenha pena de mim!"

Foi nesse momento que começou a chover. Saiu de casa e correu para o estacionamento. Trancou-se no carro e enfrentou o trânsito de Atenas até chegar na "Santuário TV". (Esse dia não começou bem pro Milo... Além de deprimido, indisposto, deplorável e molhado, estava atrasado também).

Talvez este estado de espírito tenha sido o responsável pelas bombas que levou.

Não conseguiu lutar com MdM. Estava muito desatento e acabou nocauteado. MdM ficou furioso com Milo, por ele estar tão lerdo. Saiu da "Santuário TV" reclamando sobre não estar ali pra surrar lesma...

Então teve o teste de culinária com o Mu. O tibetano penou e conseguiu salvar as panelas e formas. Em compensação a comida, que no momento devia estar, pelo menos, meramente parecida com um delicioso bolo de ervas finas, estava semelhante a carvão. Resultado: Um zero bem redondo e uma bronca enorme do Mu sobre botar fogo na cozinha. (Durante esse ultimo momento a TV ficou misteriosamente fora do ar, por problemas técnicos).

- Milo, eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas tente se concentrar. Nós já te garantimos que vamos ajudar! – Repreendeu Aioria.

- Não é assim que as coisas vão se resolver! – Disse Afrodite, que assistia o teste com preocupação.

- Eu não consigo me controlar! Não consegui dormir e não paro de pensar naquele beijo. Eu não quero perder o Camus...

- Vocês vão acabar juntos... – Disse Shura que acabou de chegar. – Agora vamos lutar!

Por mais que não pudesse culpá-lo, Shura estava se irritando com a falta de atenção do Milo. O resultado foi que acertou o grego com o florete. O golpe foi mais forte do que devia e Milo teve que parar o duelo.

- Ai, Shura! Não precisava exagerar...

- Não foi por mal. Mas falando sério, a culpa foi sua. Devia prestar mais atenção...

-Eu já disse que não consigo...

- Então o mínimo que pode fazer e descansar um pouco... Ainda falta muito para a corrida.

Mesmo não conseguindo dormir Milo se recuperou um pouco, pelo menos as olheiras melhoraram consideravelmente.(Nada que o Dite não escondesse). Depois de um tempo Deba apareceu e os dois se dirigiram para uma área coberta, que funcionaria como pista. A chuva ainda estava forte, e, mesmo que parasse de chover, a pista onde normalmente corriam estaria toda enlameada.

Dez minutos depois Milo já estava cambaleando... Por fim, resolveu se render...

- Deba, eu desisto. Não consigo mais... – Parou de correr e caiu sentado no chão.

- Milo, você está bem? – Deba perguntou apreensivo. – Você está pálido... É melhor pararmos por hoje, descanse e peça um chá pro Mu. Ele ainda deve estar limpando a cozinha... – Se não estivesse preocupado Deba teria rido com a lembrança que teve do estado da cozinha.

- Obrigada Deba, eu vou fazer isso. Realmente não estou me sentindo bem...

Milo foi até a cozinha... Não conseguia se concentrar e agora estava fraco também...

- Milo, você está pálido! Sente-se e tome um chá! – Mu chamou o puxando para a cadeira... Tinha até esquecido do teste fracassado e da sujeira que teve que limpar.

Depois de ter se recuperado (parcialmente), Milo foi (tentar) fazer o próximo teste.

Pela primeira vez Milo ficou realmente feliz por ter um teste com o Shaka. Avisado pelos colegas, Shaka não tentou passar nenhuma tarefa que exigisse esforço, muito pelo contrário. Fez uma massagem muito útil que fez Milo se sentir melhor.

- Muito obrigado Shaka... Estou me sentindo muito bem...

- Não foi nada, mas fique sabendo que vamos treinar muito mais a meditação na segunda. Você precisa se concentrar mais...

- Isso é muito ruim... Não me dou bem com essas coisas budistas...

Shaka o olhou com cara feia e estava pronto pra responder quando Afrodite chegou.

- Milucho!Agora é hora de fazer compras! Vamos, nós temos muitas roupas pra comprar!

- Calma, Afrodite, eu não vou fugir!

- Anda logo!

Ficaram provando roupas por uma hora, então voltaram para a maquiagem.

- Milucho, eu estou cada vez mais convencido que tenho dom pra isso... Consegui te deixar perfeito, nem parece o mesmo Milo que entrou aqui!

- Isso é bom, pelo menos não vou estar feio na hora do jantar...

- Eu não disse que você estava feio, só um pouco abatido, agora você está lindo! O francês não vai saber o que o atingiu...

- Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor depois da massagem que o Shaka fez, além das compras... Todos vocês são amigos de verdade. Acho que vou poder enfrentar o Camus...

- Calma, não é o fim do mundo. Eu prometo que antes do mês acabar vocês irão se entender...

- Que Buda lhe ouça... Nããão, eu fiquei tempo demais perto do Shaka.

Certamente já estava recuperando o bom humor... Despediu-se de todos, que àquela hora estavam apenas esperando pra ir ao restaurante e entrou no carro da "Santuário TV" junto com Aioria.

-------------------------------

Camus tinha dormido mal. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo... Tinha sofrido muito quando perdeu a Claire, tinha perdido um pedaço de si. Agora que a tinha de volta não se sentia completo.

Passou a noite em claro e por isso teve que dormir até tarde... Para se recuperar.

Tinha um programa para apresentar e um jantar com Milo... Tinha que contar as novas para o amigo. De imediato, estranhou esse pensamento. Considerava o grego seu amigo, sim, mas... Não tinha certeza se era amizade que tinha pelo grego. "Aquele beijo... No momento pensei que não era nada importante, talvez muita falta da Claire, mas agora não tenho tanta certeza..."

Por fim resolveu esquecer destes pensamentos estranho e ir até o Restaurante Santuário.

Não teve que esperar muito, o carro da "santuário" chegou. Camus por não esteve presente nos testes não notou nada diferente em Milo.

Ambos se portaram normalmente no teste. As únicas diferenças eram que Camus estava mais distraído e Milo se esforçando o dobro pra não errar e mostrar o seu estado do espírito.

O momento em que acabou o teste foi angustiante. Milo notou que Aioria tinha discretamente subido para o segundo andar, assim como notou que Camus estava tendo uma pequena batalha interna. Resolveu se despedir para ver se o outro acordava.

Camus estava tentando decidir se contava pra Milo o que aconteceu entre ele e a Claire. Não conseguia entender o que o impedia. Era como... Traição. Essa era a palavra. Ao beijar Claire era como se estivesse traindo Milo. "Há vinte dias eu não o conhecia. Ele pede ter se tornado amigo, confidente... Mas nada justifica esse sentimento de traição... A não ser que aquele beijo tenha significado algo mais... Que eu esteja apaix..." Sua linha de pensamento foi cortada por Milo lhe chamando atenção. Parecia que o grego estava indo embora.

- Espere, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar - Disse Camus rapidamente. - Aquela moça que apareceu na 'Santuário' na segunda era a Claire... Ela voltou e disse que se arrependeu...

- Isso é ótimo Camus - Milo, apesar de tudo era um ótimo ator. - Você deve estar muito feliz - Disse isso com um sorriso (não tão radiante como os de costume, mas que dava pro gasto) que não alcançou os seus olhos (Essa expressão aparece muito nas fics!).

- Sim, estou... – Camus disse meio hesitante.

- Leve ela para conhecer o pessoal... Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar... – Milo fazia de tudo para a voz sair normalmente. Parecia ter um bolo na garganta.

- Sim eu vou... Ela vai acompanhar as filmagens na segunda.

- Isso é bom... Vocês voltaram? – Perguntou com felicidade e curiosidade fingidas.

- Sim, acho que é o melhor a fazer...

- Isso é perfeito, fico feliz por você estar feliz... – Disse de um jeito muito forçado que Camus pareceu não notar – Mas agora me dê licença que eu tenho um compromisso importante... Até segunda. – Completou se levantando.

- Até segunda... –Disse vendo Milo sair apresado. Ficou ainda, um bom tempo sentado olhando para o nada. "Eu não estou feliz..." Suspirou cansado "Ele tinha um compromisso?" Consultou o relógio de pulso. Uma da manhã. "A essa hora da noite?" Arregalou os olhos e percebeu... "Milo tem uma namorada!" Ficou encarando a parede mais próxima. "O que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Se perguntou, afinal não ia ter ciúmes do amigo... Por fim, resolveu levantar e pagar a conta.

----------------------------------

- Se eu fosse o Milo, não iria agüentar tanto tempo... – Disse Kanon.

- Não iria conseguir ver um fulano te levar e não fazer nada... – Confessou Saga, beijando o namorado / irmão.

- Ninguém toca no que é meu! – Disse MdM, abraçando Afrodite de modo tão possessivo, que deixou este ultimo sem fala.

- Milo é realmente um bom ator... – Disse Shaka.

- O francês não sabe se é a Claire que ele realmente quer. – Confirmou Shura.

- Ficou em dúvida mesmo... – Disse Afrodite, já recuperado.

- Muito esperto da parte do Milo disser que tinha compromisso... – Falou Aioros.

- Realmente, vocês viram como o Camus ficou? – Perguntou Aioria.

- Muito pensativo, até demais. Acho que ele pensou que o Milo tinha namorada. – Falou Mu sabiamente.

- Vamos indo gente... Já é tarde... – Finalizou Deba.

Então todos foram para suas casas. Alguns juntos, alguns separados, mas todos com a mesma dúvida: "O que Milo está fazendo agora?"

----------------------------------------

Milo chegou em casa esgotado. Queria dormir... Mas tinha medo de sonhar. Quando fechava os olhos imaginava Camus e Claire juntos. Resolveu pegar um pote de sorvete na cozinha e sentar no sofá da sala. Ligou a TV, abriu o pote... Começou a comer... Quando acabou ficou pensando. Alguma coisa no sorvete era reconfortante, alguma coisa nele lembrava Camus... "Frio, mas muito doce..." Foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de adormecer, no sofá da sala, com a TV ligada.

Continua...

---------------------------------

Elektra 666: O Milo _parece_ depressivo? Pois é, eu também estou... Acho até que é por isso que neste capítulo só aconteceu tragédia, mas convenhamos podia ser pior. Daqui a pouco ele melhora... E, espero que eu também, hehe.

Reviews:

**Ana Paula –** Que bom que você está gostando. Se não fosse por você, eu iria demorar muuuuito mais para voltar a escrever. Vou tentar ser mais rápida, porque não vou ter tempo nas férias... Beijos!

**Alfa Epsilon –** Que bom te "ver"! Legal que você trocou de nick, esse é mais emocionante, hehe. Vou tentar escrever mais rápido... E entrar no MSN, realmente não gosto de escrever lá... Mas pra te conhecer vale a pena. Vamos ser amigas... Beijos!

**Kitsune Youko – **"Chifre de ouro"? Pega leve com o coitado. Só porque ele foi um bobo apaixonado, cego e de mau gosto? Agora ele está melhorando, não é? Quem me dera ter um grego daqueles pra mim... Beijos!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever – **Querida, se até eu, que sou a autora, odeio a Claire, imagina o resto... Não quero nem saber, na minha opinião, a Claire pode ser classificada como 3V. Vaca, vagaba e vadia! Bejos!


End file.
